Lord Kryosis vs Virus
Intro WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU CAN THINK OF! ONE WINNER THIS MAKES WRITE EPIC BATTLES! ''' Pre-Fight In the Star Gazer Virus watched from his quarters as hundreds of planets fell and exploded to the might of the Star Gazer. Suddenly a red flashing light is shown. The speakers are off and Virus with his cape on speed walks away to the hanger letting his cape glide as he turns. He set a radio station for 1238-X12BX ((His Bounty Hunter)) To the main hanger was being invaded by Kryosis his troops were taking his troops hostage. Kryosis was standing watching his troops try to operate one of his highly advanced ships. He was about to call in more troops until Agnan with 2 troopers walked up to him. Kryosis: How is the operation of the new ship going? Agnan: Were having trouble it looks like it was hand made. Suddenly a door flew at them Kryosis grabbed Agnan and flew away. They looked to see Virus and 1238! 1238-X12BX: That’s cause it is.. *points gun at Agnan* Agnan: Ohh no...l Kryosis: You’re the Commander? 1238-X12BX: Nah But he is! Suddenly Virus walks in hyper Form and points his arm cannon at Kryosis. Kryosis then heard the bot say. Virus: Bending the knee is the key to living.... Kryosis: Hahaha like a Metal can could tell me what to do! Virus: You’ve made your last mistake... '''FIGHT! Virus started by firing blasts of energy at Kryosis who sent his own beats of energy at hand causing explosions. Viruses troopers decided to attack the other troopers. Virus flew at Kryosis and delivered punches to his chest and face. Kryosis then saw a super punch that launched him into space. Virus flew out but suddenly was kicked. Angered he spun like a topper. His spinning body began punching Kryosis until he grabbed Virus and slammed him into the Star Gazer. Virus then used his chainsaw arm to try and stab Kryosis. Kryosis Dodged But was sliced at hundreds of times. Kryosis dodged 84 of them but his armor was scratched. Then Virus saw a moon and flew at it. Kryosis chases him but Virus then slams his fist into the moon. This made hundreds of asteroids then he used his electric telekinesis to send them all at Kryosis. Kryosis then punched them causing them to break and Virus to be mad. Virus used the blast blade to slice at Kryosis who is knocked away. Kryosis used his darkness blades and they both began slicing at each other causing literally lines of light around them. Virus then used his blast blade to launch Kryosis into a planet. He flew back and delivered a kick to Virus launching him back. Virus then began firing millions of lasers at Kryosis Who dodged them all but 4292 of them but they just caused some burn marks. He flew and uppercuts Virus into the air. Virus was mad and decided to summon 12 X Starship Fighters. They flew in formation at Kryosis which he fired some blasts of energy exploding 3 of them. He then used his dark blades to slice others in half. Somehow 5 managed to drop their proton bombs on him. This launched him onto a weird lava like planet. He gets up and looked around. Suddenly he saw a blue flame followed by Virus with it. He crashed into surface doing the super man flying pose. He then was in a Spider Man landing position until he got up and stared at Kryosis. Kryosis then heard Virus say “This planet will be your grave....” Pointing his arm cannon at Kryosis Who just laughs and says “Sure but I’ll win” He put his fists in a put them up pose. Kryosis began punching Virus rapidly. Virus didn’t budge he then kicked Kryosis into the air. He then fired his fists launching him more into the air. Virus then flew into the air and lifted his fists into the air before slamming them into Kryosis stomach causing him to make a huge crater. Virus took no chances and fired 128 missiles into the crater that all hit Kryosis “AHHHHHHHHH!” Virus then jumped into the crater and checked his pulse. Kryosis was breathing very slowly breathing every 10 seconds. Virus took no chances and began charging his dark matter gun and aimed it at his head. Kryosis then punched Virus into the air. He then lifted Virus into the air before slamming him into the ground. Kryosis then saw Virus and pulled his dark blades out and sliced at him. Virus dodged and then kicked him into a lava rock turning it to dust. Virus then lifted more rocks and slammed them into Kryosis. Kryosis then uppercuts his foe far into the air. Virus took the chance to launch lots of lasers at Kryosis who destroyed them all. Kryosis then punched Virus in the gut. Virus didn’t react except budge a little. Virus then crashed near the bottom side of a volcano. Kryosis laughs and asks “Are ya ready for your death? Virus ran at Kryosis. Virus quickly punched Kryosis in the gut launching him away. He landed near a cliff edge. Virus then flew in and decided to kick Kryosis who used his dark whip to damage Virus. Virus then used proton shield to block the attack. Virus then activated his wings and began flying into the air before charging back at Kryosis his fist out electricity coming from his hand. Kryosis began using shadow cannon which Virus dodged and punched Kryosis off the cliff. Kryosis flew back but he was suddenly grabbed by his throat and lifted above the Cliff. His electricity disabled his flight power but to disable more his attack needed to recharge. He then looked at Kryosis who looked down at him grasping his thirst for air. Virus then looked down with Kryosis. Virus dropped him off the cliff. It was like the Grand Canyon long. He landed a huge explosion was seen. Virus flew down and saw Kryosis get up and look at Virus. Virus saw him charging up his most powerful blast. Virus then saw he only had 3 rockets left. He flew and fired them at Kryosis. One missed and flew into the air before hitting the volcano causing a huge crack. The second one was dodged and it hit the weakest part of the canyon. This caused an avalanche of huge rocks. Then the third one launched Kryosis into the cliff. Kryosis‘s attack lost all of its power. He weakly looked up to see hundreds of huge rocks falling. He began running but Virus flew in and quicky snapped his legs. Kryosis yelled in pain and Virus saw him try to crawl away. He picked them up and kicked them back to the spot. Virus stared at Kryosis and walked away really fast. The rocks then collapsed on Kryosis covering him but not completely killing him. But the lava flows over and falls on the rocks. This for sure killed him. Virus took no chances and fired a fully powered hyper beam at it. This caused a huge explosion that is seen from the Star Gazer. Virus then walked towards the rubble. He saw Kryosis‘s burnt mask. Stuck in between the wreckage. He calmly picked it up. He walked to the top of the rubble and placed it on top of the wreckage. He made this shrine to respect a worthy foe. Virus activates his wings and flies back but he dose something to the body and head. Aftermath Virus‘s troops succeeded in killing all Kryosis’s troops along with his allies. We see Hyper Virus sitting in Kryosis‘s throne patting a skull. That was Kryosis skull. Burnt and charred. His body is tied in chains as it is hanged over his throne. Results The winner of this fight is......Virus! Advantages and Disadvantages * Winner: Virus * + His hyper blast could finish the job. * + Smarter barley * + Faster * - Weaker * - Kryosis could stress him to the point of malfunctioning * Loser: Kryosis * - Hyper Blast yo powerful for him to handle. * + Dumber barley * - Slower * + Stronger * + Could stress Virus out with his arsenal Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:Battles of Write Epic Battles Category:Clash of OC series Category:Completed battles